Condamnés
by MISSLouna22
Summary: Les trois géants sont morts et la Cassette de l'Hiver est toujours à Asgard. Laufey sait qu'ils vont arriver en hurlant vengeance. Mais tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est penser que leur sort est injuste. Parce que la monstruosité ne se trouve pas dans le corps mais dans l'âme. Ce ne sont pas les Jotuns les loups avides de violence... [Challenge de Juillet/Août du Collectif NONAME]


**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

.

Me revoici pour le challenge de Juillet/Août du _**Collectif NONAME**_. J'ai choisi le thème « _Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serai le/la seul(e) à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête._ » proposé par _**Ongi**_ , tiré de la série TV « Into the Badlands » et que j'ai incorporé dans cet OS.

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et le dialogue avec Thor sont l'entière propriété de Marvel (films et comics).

 **Pourquoi cet OS ?** Déjà parce que je n'aime pas l'acharnement. Ensuite, je trouve amusant de changer de point de vue, on peut découvrir des choses que l'on ne soupçonnait même pas. J'ai donc voulu exploiter un film et des persos qui ne me seraient pas venus à l'esprit autrement, surtout comme personnage principal. La deuxième phrase du thème collait parfaitement à la scène où Thor et ses amis prennent le Bifröt pour Jotunheim mais je me suis vraiment lancée quand j'ai réalisé adorer renverser les idées reçues sur les géants du Froid. Et je trouve ce thème très _poétique_ !

 **Note :** Les Jotuns sont hermaphrodites mais ont l'apparence de mâle.

.

Je vous souhaite donc **une excellente lecture** !

.

* * *

.

Le vent glacial s'infiltrait jusqu'au cœur du palais royal, il asséchait tout, le moindre flocon duveteux devenait un éclat tranchant. Laufey, immobile sur son trône, anticipait les évènements à venir. L'absence des trois géants envoyés en mission quelques temps plus tôt ne signifiait qu'une chose : leur mort et leur échec. Maintenant Odin devait être au courant, préparant déjà un châtiment envers ces monstres cruels qu'ils étaient à leurs yeux.

Le roi soupira.

« Tout comme moi, tu sais que l'affrontement sera inévitable, n'est-ce pas mon ami ? Comment leur faire comprendre que notre tentative était juste ? Comment les convaincre que leur acte est une condamnation atrocement lente pour nous ? Comment prouver que de nos deux peuples, ce sont eux les monstres ? »

 _Monstres, monstres…_

Le léger écho résonna dans la salle gelée avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits. Laufey resta quelques secondes assis, le dos appuyé contre une forme pétrifiée puis se leva brusquement.

« J'aimerais te l'entendre dire comme à chaque fois qu'un danger menaçait notre monde. J'aimerais que ces chaînes ne soient plus indispensables à notre sécurité. Regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! »

Le jotun s'agitait en parlant à voix haute, le ton montait inconsciemment. Chacun de ses pas provoquait une onde de choc qui se répercutait sur les murs. Tourner en rond ne servait à rien, Laufey le savait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Trop d'années que son peuple supportait cette injustice. De toute manière, qu'importe ce qu'ils ont tenté ou tenteront cela ne servira à rien. Les armées d'Asgard étaient supérieures aux leurs, la guerre à laquelle il s'était livré avec Odin le prouvait bien.

Les préjugés aussi étaient profondément ancrés dans les esprits, et tout le monde sait que l'adversaire le plus difficile à vaincre ce ne sont pas les autres mais nous-mêmes, nos propres peurs. En plus, les asgardiens étaient connus pour leur orgueil.

« Dans peu de temps, ils atteindront notre porte avec toute leur haine, leur verve, leurs idées de vengeance ! Mes mots ne seront pas assez puissants pour les calmer, que ce soit les Ases ou nos guerriers. Je ne peux pas utiliser la force au risque d'envenimer les choses. Devrons-nous encore subir, mon ami ? Subir jusqu'au point de rupture ? Et après ? »

Seul le sifflement désagréable du vent lui répondit. Le roi s'y était habitué depuis ces longues années. Peut-être que le problème se trouvait là : ils avaient accepté de voir leur monde dépérir, de se taire face aux agissements d'Odin, d'être considérés comme une race belliqueuse. Peut-être qu'à force de se le répéter au fil des siècles, ils avaient fini par y croire.

Cependant les jotuns commençaient à se réveiller.

Bientôt l'oppression s'achèverait et avec elle une ère de mensonges. Parce que le roi d'Asgard était coupable ! Sous couvert de sécurité soi-disant nécessaire, il leur avait volé la Cassette de l'Hiver, réduisant Jotunheim à un désert de glace, de roches, de précipices.

Il était loin le temps où les enfants s'amusaient à cueillir des baies. Aujourd'hui, les géants cueilleurs devaient être robustes, courageux et débrouillards pour réussir à trouver les derniers arbustes à l'abri dans des cavités reculées. Laufey se doutait que certains de ses congénères avaient oublié la blancheur du ciel lors de faibles chutes de neige. Comment leur en vouloir quand au dessus de vos têtes de lourds nuages noirs stagnent depuis des siècles ? La Cassette maîtrisait l'Hiver faisant de Jotunheim un monde accueillant pour les Géants du froid or sans elle, tout se détraquait.

La neige était devenue glace, le froid, aridité, la vie, survie.

En dérobant cet écrin, Odin les avait condamnés à mourir comme on regarde une fourmi attirée par le sucre se noyer dans un verre, sachant que la brindille pouvant la sauver se trouvait à portée de notre main.

Êtres sadiques s'abreuvant de la souffrance d'autrui.

Laufey sentait la colère monter de ses tripes pour s'enrouler autour de son cœur, chassant de ses rubans impulsifs la fatigue d'un peuple trop longtemps opprimé. Il sentait les mots traduisant ses pensées se former dans sa gorge, commencer à ramper sur sa langue, prêts à bondir. Il aimerait tellement leur cracher au visage les fautes qui briseraient leur réputation de divinités bienfaitrices.

Car ils étaient les seuls à y croire encore.

« Comment une personne qui se dit bonne peut enlever un enfant à ses parents, à sa patrie sans éprouver le moindre remord et, pour toujours, lui dissimuler la vérité sur ses origines ? Laissant ainsi à cet orphelin forcé l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, le sentiment d'être différent sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi. »

Le roi s'assit sur son trône de glace, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, oubliant momentanément que son ami connaissait bien cette histoire pour l'avoir vécue de lui-même.

« Pourtant, c'est ce qu'Odin a osé faire. Ignorant des coutumes à Jotunheim, il a pris mon fils tel un voleur pensant que je l'avais abandonné. Ce fils que j'ai chéri à la seconde où il a posé ses yeux rubis sur moi, ce fils qui était devenu en un instant le joyau de ma vie, comment cette idée de rejet a-t-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son esprit si ce n'est dans le but de justifier son crime ?

Ce Père de Toute Chose -qui n'a d'un père que l'autorité froide- était censé savoir qu'une nuit seul avec la Cassette permettait à un bébé d'atteindre sa pleine forme de jotun. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il s'intéresse aux Géants du Froid autrement que pour nous punir. »

L'amertume débordait des propos de Laufey car la mort des trois géants était la goutte de trop. L'impitoyable combat qui ravageait son esprit l'épuisait. L'injustice de leur sort le rendait fou mais pour ne pas mener son peuple à la perte, il devait contrôler ses émotions en plus de celles des jotuns.

« En bêtes assoiffées de sang, ces tyrans avides de violence se jetteront sur nous au moindre signe qu'il interpréteront comme une rébellion. Alors, ne leur donnons jamais ce plaisir. Sauf si nous sommes sûrs de vaincre ou de faire entendre raison à plus fort qu'eux. Et nous avons réussi, mon vieil ami. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Soudain un des géants guetteurs entra précipitamment dans la salle. Dès que le roi se tourna vers lui, il mit un genou au sol, tenta de calmer sa respiration avant d'annoncer la nouvelle :

« Majesté, nous avons repéré le rayon lumineux du Bifröst à environ cinq mille pieds d'ici. Que devons-nous faire ?

— Envoyez les guetteurs aux postes d'observations stratégiques pour suivre leur avancée, qu'ils tentent discrètement de les angoisser, demandez aussi aux guerriers de se tenir prêts à riposter. Pour les enfants, mettez-les à l'abri avec cinq protecteurs. Mais surtout, pas de gestes offensifs, nous devons nous montrer pacifistes, soumis. Est-ce clair ?

— Oui, Majesté. »

Dès qu'il fut parti, Laufey marcha jusqu'au bloc de glace qui enfermait son ami, il s'appuya délicatement dessus en posant son front bleuté là où se trouvait la patte de son vis-à-vis. Il soupira et son souffle se cristallisa sur la paroi transparente.

« Ils arrivent… Ils ne savent pas ce que leurs actes peuvent entraîner. Ils ont soif de vengeance. Ils ignorent sûrement ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé dans le caveau des armes ainsi que lors de la guerre pour Midgard. Ils se contentent de bribes entendues, aperçues, distinguées sans chercher à voir plus loin, à en comprendre les raisons. Quelques « on dit » leur suffisent pour mettre à feu et à sang tout un peuple qu'Odin a réduit, il y a deçà des années, à la misère.

Vois-tu, les jotuns sont la proie qui, blessée à mort, convulse une dernière fois dans un élan désespéré pour survivre, se raccrochant à l'idée de revoir le scintillement éternel des étoiles. Et puis d'un coup sec, le prédateur las de son jouet, tranche sa gorge puis lape avec délectation le sang chaud qui jaillit de la plaie. Et quand sa cible sera définitivement hors d'état de nuire, les asgardiens trouveront bien à autre jouet à soumettre, abusant comme prétexte d'une quelconque menace contre la paix. »

Laufey se laissa glisser contre la prison gelée. Il imaginait l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ami mais ça allait, il ne baisserait pas les bras aujourd'hui, pas si près du but. Le roi avait un allié dans le royaume d'Asgard, un allié qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré revoir. Son fils, après toutes ces années, après toutes les horreurs mensongères racontées sur les jotuns, était tout de même revenu vers son père.

Finalement, le lien du sang était le plus fort. Et Laufey bénissait la nature pour ça, il l'aimait tellement ce petit jotun devenu un puissant magicien.

 _._

 _Il n'imaginait pas à quel point la réalité était différente, à quel point elle allait le décevoir, le briser, le broyer, le détruire, le réduire en cendres, le ravager, l'anéantir puis enfin le tuer. Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point._

.

L'un des guetteurs toussa avec gêne, il était à l'entrée de la salle du trône. Laufey se releva vivement, cette position ne seyant pas à un roi puis fit un signe pour que l'autre lui annonce ce pourquoi il était venu.

« Mon roi, le prince Thor, son frère Loki ainsi que quatre autres guerriers sont aux portes du palais. Tout le monde est en place, à l'intérieur.

— Bien. Je vais leur parler. Seul. »

Suivi par le guetteur, le géant des glaces sortit sans faire de bruit malgré son poids. Il observa les intrus qui osaient venir impulsivement souiller leur territoire sans permission. Il entendit leurs brefs échanges or l'un deux le fit réagir.

« Où sont-ils ? s'interrogea l'unique femme du groupe.

— Cachés comme tous les lâches de leur espèce, cracha le prince blond.

— Vous êtes venus mourir loin de chez vous, asgardiens. »

Laufey regretta un instant ses paroles, ce n'était pas très pacifiste comme entrée en matière. Puis à la réplique de l'arrogant fils d'Odin, il se dit que de toute manière le groupe de guerriers avait l'intention de faire couler du sang, bleu de préférence, et que même s'il agissait avec diplomatie, cela n'y changerait rien.

« Je suis Thor Odinson !

— Nous savons qui vous êtes, soupira le jotun.

— Comment tes hommes ont pu entrer dans Asgard ? enchaîna abruptement le prince.

— Le royaume d'Odin est plein de félons. »

Laufey eut envie de sourire largement parce que c'était la stricte vérité. Odin lui-même l'était. Pourtant il se retint un peu, déjà que Thor semblait bien échauffé, pas la peine de le provoquer d'autant plus.

« Tu salis le nom de mon père avec tes mensonges odieux !

— Ton père est un meurtrier et un voleur ! Pourquoi es-tu ici, pour faire la paix ? demanda le roi puis sans leur laisser le temps de répondre -car ce serait sûrement des mensonges mille fois répétés- il poursuivit. Tu tiens à te battre. Tu as soif de violence, tu n'es qu'un gamin qui veut à tout prix se prouver qu'il est vraiment un homme.

— Ce gamin comme tu dis est las d'écouter tes moqueries. »

Les jotuns présents en hauteur qui s'étaient peu à peu avancés pour écouter, répliquèrent en créant de longs pics de glace, devenant ainsi l'extension de leurs bras. Le roi sentait que ça allait mal finir, il fallait qu'ils partent, vite.

« Thor, je t'en prie, arrête. Regarde bien, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux… chuchota le prince Loki, tentant de calmer le blond.

— Contente-toi d'obéir mon frère ! »

Ces quelques mots mirent Laufey hors de lui. Cet irresponsable se permettait de rabaisser son frère alors qu'il avait raison ! Quelle éducation a pu donner Odin à son fils pour qu'il soit aussi dédaigneux avec sa propre famille ? Et au vu de la réaction du brun se devait être chose courante.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vos actes pourraient entraîner. Je le sais moi… Maintenant partez tant que je vous le permets encore, déclara-t-il en sentant qu'il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle sur lui-même.

— Nous ne pouvons qu'accepter une offre à ce point charitable. Allez viens mon frère. »

La pensée du géant fut que Loki ferait un bon roi : diplomate, réfléchi, intelligent, puissant. Tout le contraire de Thor qui n'était qu'une brute guidée par sa rage et son mépris. De plus, Laufey se plaisait à croire que son fils aurait compris la dépendance des jotuns envers la Cassette, qu'il aurait fait preuve de plus de clémence qu'Odin. Mais il se dit que parfois un parent idéalisait un peu trop son enfant.

Malheureusement, il ne vit que trop tard le duel visuel qui se jouait entre un de ses guerriers et Thor. Il ne pouvait plus s'interposer, ce serait un affront qui envenimerait les choses. Comme si elles pouvaient l'être encore plus ! Il espérait, bien naïvement, que les deux détourneraient le regard sans faire de mouvement brusque.

« Rentre vite chez ton père, princesse. »

Thor fut le premier à frapper avant que tous, asgardiens et jotuns confondus, se jettent dans la bataille. Laufey resta un long moment interdit, les images de la guerre pour Midgard se superposant à celles-ci. Il était jeune à l'époque mais la mort ne s'oublie pas. Il se leva pour disparaître dans son palais tandis que derrière lui résonnaient le choc des armes, l'éclat de la glace, les cris de haine, le borborygme d'un corps que l'on égorge.

Il attrapa le large marteau façonné dans du diamant brut par les géants forgerons, posa sa large main sur le bloc gelé puis murmura, la voix chargée d'émotions:

« _Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serai le seul à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête._ C'est ce que tu m'aurais promis, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je ne lis à présent que de la désolation dans tes yeux et c'est de leur faute. Parce que la destruction inexorable de Jotunheim t'a rendu fou, toi le protecteur de ce monde.

Alors aujourd'hui, tels nos frères qui meurent pour résister à la barbarie des asgardiens, j'aimerais que tu te battes avec eux. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu te souviens de qui tu es et de qui nous sommes. Ce n'est pas nous les monstres, ce sont eux. Ce sont eux qui doivent partir de Jotunheim, ce sont eux qui doivent nous rendre la Cassette de l'Hiver, c'est contre eux que tu dois te battre.

Je t'en supplie, mon vieil ami, ne passe pas ta folie désespérée sur ton peuple. S'il te plait. »

Laufey leva la masse scintillante au dessus de sa tête en répétant : « _Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi_ ». Il l'abaissa de toutes ses forces, la prison éclata en mille morceaux reflétant le ciel noir tandis qu'il poursuivait un peu plus fort : « _Je serai le seul à tes côtés_ ». L'immense bête s'ébroua, elle sonda de ses yeux rouges le champ de bataille en grognant. « _Quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête_ », le roi finit sa phrase au moment où son vieil ami s'élança en direction des intrus, faisant trembler le sol au rythme de ses bonds.

Laufey contempla avec dégoût les mares de sang bleuté en contrebas. Il se convainquit que même Ragnarök leur serait bénéfique à présent, il suffisait qu'il ait son ami et son fils chéri à ses côtés pour que tout aille pour le mieux.

Rien ne pouvait être pire que le massacre sous ses yeux.

.

* * *

.

 _Vraiment ?_

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que je n'ai pas trop été implicite dans mes sous-entendus ;)

Bises,

 **MISS.**


End file.
